


Light Through The Curtains

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 3: Mockingjay, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A survivor and his girl spend a tiny bittersweet moment together.Oneshot/drabble





	Light Through The Curtains

The room was neglected and filthy. Used newspapers were shoved in corners and against the wall. Cracked beer bottles wand re strewn on the floor as it someone had angrily thrown them down and some of the sour liquid had leaked onto the stained hardwood floors.

Between the spider webs on the dusty windows, humid summer air drifted through the holes in the ripped screen. 

The only thing that could be considered close to happy was in the living room. The musty smell itself makes your eyes water in protest but the dim light from the dusk sun made shadows eerily dance on the walls. 

The owner of the house was a grimy man with hardened gray eyes. He sat cross-legged and slightly hunched over on the couch. On his lap was a woman. She appeared to be asleep. 

The man looked exhausted and a bit ill to be honest. He was remembering all the desths that he was responsible for, that he could’ve stopped. And then the most recent: Finnick Odair. The death of a young man who’s wife was supposed to give birth any day now. 

The woman stirred meekly. With one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, he smoothed her hair back gently. 

Then he clumsily kissed her forehead. 

“That’s right, sweetheart,” he murmured hoarsely. A new crease seemed to appear between his brows. “You sleep now.”

Some things might never change. 


End file.
